The Koopalings in Minecraft 2
by Rgarber
Summary: The sequel to The Koopalings in Minecraft! The Koopalings may have failed against Nethor, but that doesn't mean they won't try again! But as usual, things don't go as planned.
1. Prologue

Here is the sequel to The Koopalings in Minecraft! I won't be doing nearly daily updates with this story as I did with The Koopalings in Minecraft because I haven't completed this story yet. I have gotten done with the Prologue and the first two chapters, though, so I'll be posting the next two chapters very soon.

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

It was a time of despair…the shadow of Nethor was over the world of Minecraftia. Nethor's army defended their bases and constructed portals to replace Minecraftia with the Nether so that Nethor could rule all of the Minecraftia dimension. However, an ancient prophecy spoke of 7 siblings from another dimension who would most likely stop Nethor and destroy the Nether.

It all started in Bowser's Castle, in the Earth Dimension. The Koopalings started playing multiplayer on a game called "Minecraft". However, they were all sucked into the computer and teleported to Minecraftia.

When Nethor heard of this, he thought that the Koopalings were the people who would stop him. He sent his four top lieutenants, Dungzor, Issrod, Aughm, and the Game Master, to capture the Koopalings.

Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton were reunited quickly and discovered they were in Minecraft, though they thought they were just in the game and not in another dimension. They made a base and explored for materials. Eventually, Dungzor was sent to capture them, but Lemmy fought him off.

While exploring a cave, the Koopalings conquered three dungeons and discovered Dungzor's secret base. They defeated Dungzor once more and rescued Larry. They then made a house, but it was burned down by Issrod and Aughm. They resolved to make the house out of Obsidian, and Lemmy got to work on mining it while the other Koopalings looked for more Diamonds.

Eventually, they had everything that Iron could offer them, and Lemmy had mined the Obsidian in Dungzor's base to the Bedrock layer. It was there were they found Aughm and Issrod scheming and battled them. Iggy and Larry defeated Aughm, and then defeated Issrod after Lemmy and Morton supposedly failed to defeat him.

The two Koopalings searched for Lemmy and Morton for ages, until they discovered the city of Minecraftia's Blade. It was here where they reunited with their siblings, and where they found out about Nethor, and the backstories of Dungzor, Issrod, and Aughm.

Minecraftia's Blade was then attacked by all the monsters, including monsters from the Nether! After fighting them off, Dungzor, Issrod, and Aughm appeared, overpowered the army of Minecraftia's Blade, and trapped everyone in an Obsidian jail cell.

They escaped, however, and the Koopalings went back to Dungzor's base to destroy the portal there. When they returned, the army had already recaptured Minecraftia's Blade, and Dungzor, Issrod, and Aughm escaped to the Nether. Warlor, the leader of Minecraftia's Blade, organized a team of 10, including the Koopalings, to attack and defeat Nethor.

Once they were in the Nether, they had to pass seven obstacles; they had to navigate through a burning Netherrack maze, they had to get past a massive lava pit, and they had to get past a desert of Soul Sand. After that, they had to destroy the Guard Tower and the Three Castles. When they reached the Fourth Castle, they could battle Nethor.

Although the four anonymous soldiers had died by the time they had reached Nethor's castle, the Koopalings still had their courage and attacked Nethor. They easily killed Aughm and Issrod, but Nethor was just too powerful, and knocked out Larry and Morton.

When it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, Warlor announced that he was really on Nethor's side, and that he had been leading the Koopalings into a trap all this time. He explained what was known of the ancient prophecy, but then Iggy and Lemmy escaped through a portal that Lemmy had constructed. Nethor destroyed the portal with a lightning bolt just after Lemmy and Iggy had escaped.

Nethor then told his guards to double the production rate of portals, and to build a Superportal through which the Nether could spread to the Earth Dimension. Construction began…

Meanwhile, Lemmy and Iggy were killed and all their items were destroyed by the portal's destruction, and respawned at the crater where the portal was. It was almost midday; they went to chopping down trees. They had restarted.

But Nethor had not won yet. While the Koopalings had restarted, when they were ready again, they would attack Nethor once more, this time more prepared. However, things do not always go as planned…It's time for the second story of the Koopalings versus Nethor saga to be told…The Koopalings in Minecraft 2.


	2. The Game Master

Here is the first chapter of The Koopalings in Minecraft 2!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

"Find anything yet, Iggy?" Lemmy called out.

"Just a bit of Coal."

"Good! I'm running out of Torches," Lemmy said.

"I'll come back up to the surface, then!" Iggy said.

Lemmy went back to the surface to find Iggy waiting for him. "I found 24 Coal. Here's 16!" Iggy threw Lemmy 16 Coal and Lemmy made 64 Torches.

"Thanks!" Lemmy said. Lemmy went back into his mine.

It hadn't even been a day since the Koopalings had battled Nethor and narrowly managed to escape, and they were already hard at work digging up minerals from the earth.

"I found about 8 iron!" Lemmy said. Lemmy mined all of it, made a Crafting Table, made a Furnace, and smelted the iron. He made two Iron Swords, an Iron Pickaxe, and an Iron Shovel. Lemmy kept mining.

At the end of the night, Lemmy had found 24 more Iron, 7 Diamonds, and 3 Gold, while Iggy had found 18 Iron, 5 Diamonds, and 12 Gold.

"We got lucky with Diamonds today, didn't we, Iggy?" Lemmy asked as he smelted the Iron they had found.

"Yep! We really hit the jackpot," Iggy said. "So, in all, we found 42 Iron, 12 Diamonds, and 15 Gold."

Lemmy and Iggy made two Diamond Swords, two Diamond Pickaxes, two Diamond Shovels, one full set of Iron armor, and another full set of Iron armor, but without the leggings.

"I'll take the full set of Iron armor," Iggy said. Iggy equipped it while Lemmy equipped the almost complete set of Iron armor.

"So, now that we're equipped with Diamond tools and Iron armor, I think we should look for Minecraftia's Blade," Lemmy said.

"Yeah. Warlor said in the Nether that to reach Nethor's castle, we had to go to the east, I think. So, let's head west and hopefully we'll eventually come across the mountain we made our base in," Iggy said.

Lemmy nodded and destroyed the Crafting Table and Chests. Iggy destroyed the Furnaces, and then the Koopalings set out west.

"I think we went thousands of blocks in the Nether, meaning that if we even went only 100 blocks in the Nether, we'll have to go 800 blocks!" Iggy said.

"Yeah, but we can't go back into the Nether and try to go from there; it's too dangerous, especially with Warlor on Nethor's side," Lemmy said.

"Right," Iggy nodded. "So…onwards."

The Koopalings walked for days, crossing large oceans and scaling massive mountains until they found something.

"Hey, who's that over there?" Iggy had just climbed up a mountain and pointed toward a figure in the distance.

Lemmy climbed up to the top of the mountain and looked where Iggy was pointing. "I don't know. Let's go ask him if he knows where Minecraftia's Blade is."

The Koopalings went to the mysterious figure. "Hello?" Iggy said.

"Through the portal lies your fate…" the mysterious figure said. He then disappeared.

"Woah. That was weird…" Lemmy said.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of the Koopalings!

"Woah! Where'd that come from?" Iggy asked.

"Well, that guy did say that through the portal lies our fate…let's check it out."

"No way, Lemmy! You said it yourself; the Nether is too dangerous! Besides, what if that guy works for Nethor and he's leading us into a trap?" Iggy asked.

"Hmm, yeah. You're right," Lemmy said. The Koopalings turned to leave, when suddenly, a building made out of Bedrock, but with no roof, appeared around them!

"What? Where'd these come from?" Iggy asked.

"There's a window right here," Lemmy said. Lemmy looked through the window and saw 500 TNT heading towards them.

"Woah! There's a ton of TNT headed straight for us!" Lemmy said.

"Well, this building is made out of Bedrock," Iggy said.

"There's no roof! The TNT will come in through the hole!"

"Well, then, we have no choice! Let's go through the portal!" Iggy said.

The Koopalings jumped in the portal, and their vision started getting distorted until they warped away.

"Phew…we made it just in time," Iggy said.

Lemmy got up and noticed their surroundings.

"Um…Iggy, this isn't the Nether."

"What do you mean it's not the Nether? We went through a portal," Iggy said.

"Look!" They were inside a cage made out of iron bars.

"What are these things?" Iggy asked.

"They look like bars made out of Iron…but how?" Lemmy said.

"Hello?" a voice came.

Lemmy realized the cage was completely dark. "Who else is there?" Lemmy called out.

"Who are YOU? I don't recognize your voice…" the voice said.

Suddenly, torches flicked on and lit the cage up. Lemmy and Iggy gasped. In the cage with them were 14 other people! There was Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Bowser, Toad, Fawful, Wart, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi in the cage also!

"Mamamia! It's Lemmy and Iggy!" Mario said.

"Huh? Where am I…MARIO!" Bowser said. "I'll destroy you right now!"

"Wait, King Dad! Maybe it would be better to find out where we are, first!" Iggy said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Luigi said. "Let's put aside our differences for now."

"Anyway, I think I know what planet we're on…" Lemmy said.

"What? We're on another planet?" Peach said.

"I think so," Lemmy said.

"Oh no! All of my gold…" Wario said.

"I think we're in a place called Minecraftia. It's where the game Minecraft takes place…only, this isn't just a server; this is REAL!" Lemmy said.

"Wait! Why should we trust YOU? You're a Koopaling!" Waluigi said.

"Because we've been here for the past year in Minecraft time!" Iggy said. "I mean, look at us! We're holding Diamond Swords and we have…um…"

"Where'd all our stuff go?" Lemmy asked.

While Lemmy and Iggy looked for their stuff, Luigi whispered to Mario, "Do you think we should trust them?"

"Well, they seem genuinely confused. Maybe they're right," Mario whispered back.

"This is weird…" Iggy said.

"Ok, we'll find out where your stuff went later," Mario said. "For now, we need to know where we are. I don't know a lot about Minecraft, but I do know that you don't spawn in a cage…"

"Right! Let's find a way out of here," Daisy said.

"Alright," Mario said. "This is a pretty big cage, so we'll have to split up. Luigi and I will go north. Peach, you, Daisy, and DK go to the northeast. Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, you go northeast. Bowser, you and the-" Mario was suddenly cut off by another voice.

"WELCOME TO SURVIVAL ISLAND!"


	3. The Mysterious Portals

Here is the second chapter of The Koopalings in Minecraft 2!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

Outside the cage, another person materialized. He was a bit bigger than Lemmy, but smaller than Bowser. He had blue hair that was all messed up. He wore a Koopa shell which had spikes on it, and his face was white, like a clown's face. He also wore a bright red cape.

"Huh? Who are you? Did YOU stuff us in this cell?" Bowser yelled.

"Ask not who imprisoned you! An answer you will not get!" the person said cheerfully.

"What's up with the dumb voice and word choice, too?" Bowser asked.

"Ah! The fact that King Bowser would get angry at how I speak, I should have known!" the person said cheerfully once again.

"Alright! Enough fooling around. Who are you?" Toad asked.

"Who are you, the little mushroom asks! I am the Game Master, the Game Master replies!" the person said.

"The Game Master?" Fawful asked.

"That is me, I say! And a special challenge I have for you all today!" the Game Master said.

"Special challenge?" Waluigi asked.

"Hurry up! My gold is waiting!" Wario said.

"Promise that I will hurry up, I cannot. For the Game Master is CRAAAAAAAZY! !"

"…"

The Game Master stopped laughing. "Ah. Forgive me, the Game Master says. Carried away, I get."

"Wait, he says that we're on Survival Island, and that he has some sort of challenge for us…" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hey! Do you work for Nethor?" Iggy asked.

"Nethor? The Game Master knows of no Nethor. You will be taking my challenge, that is what the Game Master knows!" the Game Master said, cheerful as ever.

"Well then, let's do it, before I get so angry I punch you!" Bowser said.

"Very well then. We shall start, the Game Master says. As you know, you are on an island out in the middle of nowhere called Survival Island. It is here you must survive. You may choose a teammate to survive with. Choose quickly!" the Game Master said.

After a few minutes, it was decided. "Very well! So, Mario and Luigi will be on a team, Wario and Waluigi will be surviving together, survive together Peach and Daisy will, DK and Toad will be together, Fawful and Wart will be together, Bowser Jr. and Bowser will survive, and Lemmy and Iggy will be together," the Game Master said. "Correct, that is?"

Everyone nodded. "Good! The rules, I shall say! Make a base or house, you must! Lighting up the entire island so no monsters will come out and play, that is a big no-no! No helping anyone else unless they're on your team! Two teams who are surviving together are also breaking the rules! Think I will not notice if you break a rule, do not, for always watching you, I am! Every three days at midnight, I will come and see which team has made the least amount of progress! Kicked off the island, the team with the least progress will be! One million stacks of gold blocks, the final team on the island will receive!"

"One million stacks of gold blocks? I'm definitely in!" Wario said.

"Yeah, bro! Let's do this!" Waluigi said.

"A million stacks of gold? That will help Fawful with his plan of conquering the Mushroom Kingdom!" Fawful said.

"No way! I'm getting that gold!" Bowser said.

"We shall see!" the Game Master said. "The game begins now!"

Both the Game Master and the iron cage disappeared, dropping everyone to the ground. Lemmy got up and dusted himself off, then took note of their surroundings. They were on a big 256x256 island made up of sand and dirt.

"So, it seems this island is big enough for all of us," Wart said.

"We need wood. Where's some wood?" Toad asked.

"Let's split up and look for some trees," Lemmy said. They all split up until Fawful and Wart found a grove with 16 trees in it.

"Well, there's one tree for each of us," Daisy said.

Everyone started chopping down a tree. Each person got 6 pieces of wood.

"Now what?" DK asked.

"Next, we turn them into Wooden Planks. Ah, here we go!" Mario said. Now, everyone had 24 Wooden Planks.

They all planted the saplings, then started working on something. Most people started building houses out of the wood.

"What should we do, Lemmy?" Iggy asked.

"Well, first we should get some stone tools, then we'll build an underground base," Lemmy said. They made Wooden Pickaxes and started digging until they hit Stone. They got 6 Stone each, then made Stone Swords, Stone Pickaxes, and Stone Shovels.

"We need to find some Coal if we're going to survive underground," Iggy said.

"Right. Let's-um, Iggy? Is it just me, or do I feel hungry?" Lemmy asked.

"I don't know. I feel kind of hungry, myself," Iggy said.

"We've been here in Minecraftia for about a year and we've never felt hungry…this is weird," Lemmy said.

"But where are we going to get food? There's no pigs in sight," Iggy said,

"Maybe we can farm and make bread," Lemmy said.

Iggy's stomach growled. "Yeah, let's do that once we get a base," Iggy said.

They started digging until they found some Coal. They found 24 Coal and made 64 Torches. They then went down to elevation 16 and started making their base.

"If we make our base at elevation 16, then, while clearing out the area for our base, we can find diamonds! Good idea, Lemmy!" Iggy said.

The Koopalings cleared out a 16x16 space for their base. They made a Crafting Table and ten furnaces.

"So, we're doing pretty good. We should go and see how the others are doing," Lemmy said. Iggy nodded and the Koopalings went back up to the surface.

On the surface, they saw that Mario and Luigi's wooden house was completed. It was very small, though. Waluigi was building a house out of dirt, and when asked where Wario was, said that once Wario heard that gold was in Minecraft, he went off mining. Peach and Daisy were working together to get Cobblestone to build replicas of their castles. Until the castles were completed, the princesses were living in a small wooden shelter.

Toad was working on a dirt house while DK was mining, and Fawful and Wart were getting dirt to build a shelter. Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s house was done, but they weren't anywhere to be seen. Lemmy and Iggy looked inside their house and saw that a mine was there, so it was assumed that the Koopa King and his youngest son were off mining.

"We should start on a branch mine. If we can get some Diamond Pickaxes and build a portal, we can get out of here and continue the fight against Nethor," Iggy said to Lemmy when they got back to their base.

"Yeah, but that Game Master guy said he's always watching us. I wonder what he's up to, anyway, taking us here and making us survive in teams," Lemmy said.

"Yeah. It makes me wonder if the Game Master works for Nethor," Iggy said.

"His voice did sound familiar…" Lemmy said.

"And the laugh he did sounded familiar too. Hmm…let's think about it later," Iggy said. Lemmy nodded and the Koopalings began work on their branch mine.

"My master, working on a branch mine on Survival Island the Koopalings are," the Game Master said.

"Good. Be sure that they do not stumble across any of their siblings. Where are their siblings, anyway?" Nethor asked.

"Don't worry," Dungzor said. "I have done well in hiding their siblings, and I have made sure that the places where the rest of the Koopalings are imprisoned is kilometers away from Survival Island."

"Good. Game Master, you are dismissed," Nethor said. The Game Master bowed, then walked away.

"Isisgarn!" Nethor yelled. A Shy Guy in a lab coat came up to Nethor.

"Yes, my master?"

"Are the potions complete yet?"

"They are in the fourth testing stage," the Shy Guy replied.

"Good. Have the zombie pigmen been informed to stop carrying cooked porkchops with them?" Nethor asked.

"Yes, my master," the Shy Guy said.

"Good. If the zombie pigmen drop cooked pork when the citizens of Minecraftia kill them, then it will be as if hunger didn't exist. Nice work on unleashing the plague of hunger on Minecraftia, by the way, Dungzor. I have been forgetting to congratulate you," Nethor said.

"Anything so that we will conquer Minecraftia. Also, I have been working on some more monsters. They are the Magma Cubes and the Blazes. Unfortunately, the Magma Cubes will be destroyed upon contact with any air below 200 degrees Fahrenheit," Dungzor replied.

"That is fine. I have been wanting more defenses for the Nether," Nethor said.

"Also, I have reengineered Ghasts so that they drop Ghast Tears upon death as well as Gunpowder, to trick Minecraftians into using Isisgarn's potions," Dungzor said. "I am also working on a new type of monster…a dragon. It is very complicated, though, and I will need a few weeks at best."

"That is fine," Nethor said.

Isisgarn spoke, "Sir, I have discovered that the Minecraftians are accessing a new dimension through portals that have mysteriously appeared in our strongholds across Minecraftia."

"What? What is this dimension?" Nethor asked. "How did the portals appear in our strongholds?"

"I don't know. All we know is that high concentrations of Endermen were near or in our Strongholds before the portals were built, and that the Minecraftians call this dimension The End," Isisgarn said.

"The only logical explanation is that the Endermen are building this. But why? I have not engineered building into their personalities…only destroying," Dungzor said.

"Well, go get one of your lab Endermen and study him. Dismissed." Dungzor went to his lab. "As for you, Isisgarn, how much longer until you can resurrect Aughm and Issrod?"

"I…don't know what's holding us back. We can resurrect the greatest of Minecraftia's heroes with ease, but we're having a hard time resurrecting Aughm and Issrod," Isisgarn said.

"Hurry it up. How is Warlor doing, by the way?"

"He is doing well. Minecraftia's Blade is captured, Minecraftia's Shield has been blown up by nuclear TNT, and the battle for Minecraftia's Haven is going to begin in a few hours," Isisgarn said.

"At least he's having more success then you are. Now, go! Resurrect Aughm and Issrod, finish the potions, and find out what's going on with the portals in our strongholds!" Nethor said. Isisgarn saluted and ran to his lab.

Nethor walked to the room where the Superportal was being built. "Portallus! How is the construction going?"

An Enderman came up to Nethor. He seemed to have ripples in his body like water has ripples, as if his body was made out of portals. The Enderman bowed. "My master, the Superportal is almost complete. Soon, we will be able to replace the Earth Dimension with the Nether, too."

"Good. Almost all is going as planned…"

"YES! DIAMOND!"

It had been three days since the Koopalings had been on Survival Island. They had Iron Swords, Iron Picks, and Iron Shovels, explored a medium-sized cave, had planted a farm using Bone Meal to get seeds, made their own groves where their saplings could grow, used Bone Meal to grow saplings to get enough wood for 64 Wooden Planks and 64 Sticks for both of them, and had found Diamond. Iggy mined the Diamond.

"How much?" Lemmy asked.

"Seven!" Iggy replied.

"We can make Diamond Swords and Diamond Shovels!" Lemmy said. "Let's head back to our base and make them!"

While going back to the base, Iggy looked at his clock and saw that it was almost nighttime. "Hey, Lemmy, when did the Game Master say he would come back to the island?"

"Every three days at midnight, so the very beginning of the fourth day in Earth terms," Lemmy said.

"It's almost nighttime, and it's our third day on the island," Iggy said.

Lemmy looked at Iggy's clock. "I think we only have about two minutes. Let's quickly make the diamond tools, then go outside."

Lemmy made two Diamond Swords and two Diamond Shovels, then put the other Diamond in the chest. Lemmy gave Iggy a Diamond Sword and a Diamond Shovel, then they went to the surface.

"Hey big bros!" Bowser Jr. said. He ran up to Lemmy and Iggy. "Pop and I found two Diamonds! I bet you didn't find a single Diamond!"

"We found seven Diamonds…" Iggy said.

"Oh…" Bowser Jr. looked at the floor sadly, then looked back up. 'Well, I bet you didn't find twenty Gold!"

"We didn't find that much," Lemmy said. "Only four."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Bowser Jr. ran off, back to his team's wooden house.

Suddenly, lightning struck the middle of the island, and all the teams were teleported there.

"Woah! What happened? I was just mining for gold, and then-" Wario was cut off by another flash of lightning.

When the light from the lightning faded, the Game Master was there. "So, the third day at midnight it is! To eliminate a team, I have come! Broken any rules, all of you have not, fortunately! Now, time to see the rankings, it is!"

"Mario and Luigi! Built a small wooden house, you have! Made a tree farm, you have! Found 24 Iron, you have! Found 10 Gold, you have! 48 points, you have!"

"Is that good?" Luigi asked.

"It is kind of good. Anyway, Wario and Waluigi! A medium-sized dirt house, you have! Found 6 Iron, you have! Found 28 Gold, you have! Found 3 Diamonds, you have! 78 points, you have!"

"Wahahaha! Taking gold from others and being sneaky always wins!" Wario and Waluigi said. They did a high-five.

"Peach and Daisy! A small wooden house, you have! Found 18 Iron, you have! Found 10 Gold, you have! 40 points, you have!"

"40 points? Hopefully someone else gets lower…" Peach said.

"You want to build replicas of your castles, I have heard. Interesting it would be to see them completed, I think. Anyway, DK and Toad! Built a small dirt shelter, you have! Found 15 Iron, you have! You have mined 24 Gold, my graphs show, yet only 4 Gold you have on you and 0 Gold you have in your chest…"

"What? O-O-Our chest is…Did somebody steal from us?" Toad asked, enraged. Waluigi chuckled evilly. "Waluigi! Why you! Eliminate him!" Toad demanded.

"Say that stealing and griefing is against the rules, did I? No. Kicked off, they won't be, therefore. Toad and DK, 23 points, you have."

"N-N-No!" Toad said.

"It's over for us…" DK said.

"All because of Waluigi…" Toad said.

"Enough grieving, the Game Master says! Continue, the show must! Anyway, Fawful and Wart! A dirt shelter, you have! 4 Iron, you have! 12 Gold, you have! 28 points, you have!"

"It is better than those fink-rat Toad and DK losers!" Fawful said.

"If Bowser gets more than me…" Wart crushed some dirt in his hand.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr.! A cobblestone house, with an incomplete cobblestone wall around it, you have! 20 Iron, you have! 16 Gold, you have! 2 Diamonds, you have! 65 points, you have!"

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser Jr. said. Wart crushed stone in his hand.

"Lemmy and Iggy, the final team! A 16x16 base, you have! A tree farm, you have! 12 Iron, you have! 4 Gold, you have! A whopping 7 Diamonds, you have found! My congratulations, lucky ones! 61 points, you have!"

"Wow! We're one of the best! Good job, Iggy!" Lemmy said.

"Good job too, Lemmy!" Iggy said.

"Now…for the rankings…" A flash of lightning occurred as the Game Master said the rankings.

"In first place…Wario and Waluigi with 78 points!"

"Yes! Gold is always first!' Wario and Waluigi laughed.

"In second place…Bowser and Bowser Jr. with 65 points!"

"Don't worry, pop! Next time, we'll get first!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I expect to!" Bowser said proudly.

"In third place…the Koopa Twins, Lemmy and Iggy, with 61 points!"

"Third! Alright!" Lemmy and Iggy celebrated.

"In fourth place…Mario and Luigi, with 48 points!"

"Wow! We're behind by 13 points…at least we didn't get eliminated!" Luigi said.

"In fifth place…Peach and Daisy, with 40 points!"

"Yes!" Peach said. "And to think we thought we could get eliminated! Not this round!"

"In sixth place…Fawful and Wart, with 28 points!"

"I can't believe my brother got second place! Next round, Bowser Koopa, you're going down!" Wart said.

"It looks like you're going to sink first, frog-face!" Bowser laughed.

"Fawful does not care. If Fawful gets second-to-last place every round except the last round, and then wins the last round, it is okay," Fawful said.

"In seventh and dead last place…Toad and DK, with 23 points. Have shame, you should."

"No! No! No! No! No! I refuse to believe it! I can't believe that I'm the first to get eliminated!" Toad said.

"Hahaha! Nice guys finish last has always been our motto, hasn't it, Waluigi?" Wario said.

"It has!" Waluigi said. The Wario Bros. laughed and pointed at Toad and DK.

"So, how do we get eliminated?" DK asked.

Suddenly, a cage with iron bars came up and trapped DK and Toad.

"Eliminated, you get, by being dropped into a portal!" the Game Master said. The ground beneath the cage moved to reveal a portal. The bottom of the cage disappeared, and Toad and DK fell in.

Lemmy and Iggy gasped. "Where did you send them?" Lemmy demanded.

"Your business, it is not! Now, a prize for all of you remaining…a Stick!" 12 Sticks fell on the ground. Each person picked up a Stick.

"One Stick?" Wario asked.

"Two Sticks for each team, yes. Help you in crafting tools, it will. Take my leave now, I will." Another flash of lightning occurred, and each person was teleported to where they were before they had been teleported.

"Woah. What just happened? Was that all a dream?" Iggy asked.

"It wasn't a dream…Toad and DK are in the Nether," Lemmy said.

"We need to get a portal to the Nether working so we can rescue them from Nethor!" Iggy said.

"Right. Whoever the Game Master is, I think that he's working in some way with Nethor. Even though Toad and DK are our enemies, Nethor is a bigger threat." Lemmy and Iggy continued branch mining.

Toad and DK appeared in some sort of castle, where they were immediately surrounded by zombie pigmen. "Wha? Hey, you can't do this to me! I have a lawyer!" Toad said.

The zombie pigmen snorted and laughed, then divided into two groups to reveal a 13-foot tall human, wearing Bedrock armor and holding a Bedrock sword.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" DK said.

"You, monkey, are in no position to demand things," the human said. "But I will humor you. I am Nethor, the most powerful being in the universe in a few weeks, and I have a task for you two."

"Why should we do it?" DK asked.

"Are you courageous, or simply a fool? I said that I am soon to be the most powerful being in the universe," Nethor said.

"Well, when you put it THAT way…" DK said.

"Good. Your task is this. We have found a portal in our strongholds that leads to a new dimension previously unheard of. The Minecraftians call it the End. You are to explore it and report back any findings," Nethor said.

Toad gulped. "Okay."

"I will teleport you there." Nethor whispered something, and then Toad and DK were gone.


	4. Escape from Survival Island

Here is the third chapter of The Koopalings in Minecraft 2! In my opinion, it's not as good as the last chapter because not much happens in it, but don't let me judge the chapter for you! Read it for yourself!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

It was the middle of the fourth day on Survival Island. Lemmy and Iggy had found 6 more Diamonds and made Diamond Pickaxes for both of them, but so far haven't been able to find any lava for obsidian.

Lemmy and Iggy were in their branch mine, when Iggy suddenly collapsed. "I…can't keep mining, Lemmy. I'm starving!"

"I'm pretty hungry too. Come on, let's go back to our base and see if the wheat has grown yet," Lemmy said.

Iggy got up and the Koopalings went back to their base. The walk was much longer than expected; the Koopalings were each digging one mine shaft each, and they had dug 350 blocks. When they finally got back to base, Iggy was glad to see that all 30 of their wheat had grown. Lemmy harvested the wheat and made 10 bread while Iggy replanted the seeds. Lemmy gave 5 bread to Iggy.

"The problem is, if we haven't lost any health, we can't eat the food," Lemmy said.

"Who cares? I'm trying anyway!" Iggy gulped down the bread in about a second. Iggy ate three more pieces of bread. "Phew! I don't feel hungry at all anymore! …And my health is regenerating!"

"Your health is regenerating!" Lemmy said. He ate one piece of bread, then saw that his health was regenerating too!

"What…Hey! What's this?" Lemmy asked.

"What's what?" Iggy asked.

"There's a meter where the armor meter used to be!"

Iggy looked. "There is! I wonder what it is."

"Hmm…well, we'll find out later. For now, I think we should go tell the other teams that we should work together to rescue Toad and DK from Nethor."

"What about the Game Master?" Iggy asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure he's working with Nethor," Lemmy said. "If he tries to attack us, we can fight him off, especially with these Diamond Swords."

Lemmy and Iggy went up to the surface, but to their dismay, they found that everyone else was presumably off mining

"I guess we'll have to tell them later," Iggy said.

Lemmy and Iggy started to go back inside their base, when suddenly Mario ran up to them. "Koopalings! Boy, am I glad I found you! We thought you had gone missing too!"

"You thought we had gone missing too? Who else is missing?" Lemmy asked.

"Baby Mario and Baby Luigi! They were with us in that cage, and then they disappeared! We only just remembered!" Mario said.

"Oh no! Who knows what could've happened to them?" Iggy said.

"This is really bad. You see, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are the past forms of Luigi and I, so if something happens to them, that something happens to us!" Mario explained.

"We'd better find them, then!" Lemmy said. They ran off and looked for Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

"They can't have wandered far; this is only a 256x256 island," Iggy said.

"Look! I see some red and green in the distance!" Lemmy said.

Lemmy and Iggy ran towards and red and green blurs until they finally reached them. It was Baby Mario and Baby Luigi!

"Ah! Baby Mario! Baby Luigi! Thank goodness we found you!" Lemmy said.

"Goo?" Baby Luigi said.

"Goo-goo!" Baby Mario cheered.

"How did they escape from the cage without any of us noticing?" Iggy asked.

"Goo." Baby Mario held up two fingers so they pointed at the sky, and then made one of his thumbs "walk" in between the fingers.

"Hmm…remember the iron bars in the cage? The babies must have slipped through them!" Lemmy said.

"Wow. That's a major oversight on the Game Master's part. Anyway, we better get them back to the main area," Iggy said. Lemmy nodded and picked up Baby Mario.

"Goo! Goo-goo-GOO!" Baby Mario pointed in the opposite direction.

"What do you think he's saying?" Lemmy asked.

"Maybe they found something over there. Let's go check," Iggy replied. Lemmy and Iggy, carrying the Baby Mario Brothers, went to where Baby Mario was pointing until they found what seemed to be a cave. However, unlike other caves, this cave was five blocks wide and seemed to go down one block every block.

"Goo-goo!" Baby Mario cheered.

"This looks like a mine," Iggy said. "Should we explore it?"

"Let's see where it leads," Lemmy said. Lemmy and Iggy, still carrying the Baby Mario Brothers, went down the mine. They stopped going down at elevation 40, and then they started going straight for a few minutes, until they had to turn right. After a few minutes, they started going up again, until they finally reached the surface.

"Where are we?" Iggy asked.

"We must be off Survival Island. This must be the Game Master's escape route!" Lemmy said.

"Goo-goo!" Baby Luigi clapped.

"We'd better tell the other teams!" Iggy said. Lemmy nodded, and the two Koopalings, still carrying the babies, ran all the way back through the tunnel, back to Survival Island. It was nighttime on the island.

"That's weird…it was just after morning at the end of the escape tunnel…" Lemmy said.

"Come on. Let's get back to our base!" Iggy said. Lemmy nodded and put down Baby Mario.

"Don't stray too far!" Lemmy told Baby Mario.

"Goo!" Baby Mario nodded.

"Um, Lemmy…something tells me that letting a baby just follow us when a Creeper could come at any second and blow him up isn't a good idea," Iggy said.

"Eh, the babies could fend for themselves when the Shroobs attacked; why not now?" Lemmy said.

"Good point." Iggy put down Baby Luigi and drew his Diamond Sword. "Let's go!"

Lemmy and Iggy ran back to their base, the Baby Mario Bros. following close behind. Occasionally Lemmy and Iggy fought off a zombie or skeleton, but fortunately, there were only about 5 monsters that had to be battled. Lemmy and Iggy reached their base after about 3 minutes. They quickly ran inside. "Phew…"

"You said it," Iggy said.

"Goo-goo!" Baby Mario said.

"Goo-goo-goo!" Baby Luigi said.

"Well, what now? We can't go mining, because we can't leave the babies alone," Lemmy said.

"Yeah…hey, wait a minute! The babies are the past forms of Mario and Luigi, so if we tell them about Nethor, Mario and Luigi will know about Nethor!" Iggy said.

"Good idea!" Lemmy said. Lemmy and Iggy explained to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi who Nethor was and what he wanted to do. By the end of their explanation, it was dawn.

"So, we really need to stop Nethor. Don't forget this, because in a good 20 years, this info will really become useful!" Lemmy said.

"Goo!" Baby Mario said.

"Goo-goo!" Baby Luigi said.

"Hey, Iggy, how come Mario and Luigi didn't know where their past selves were? Shouldn't they remember where they had gone?" Lemmy asked.

"Well, I don't think the babies know that everyone was looking for them, so they probably didn't remember," Iggy said.

"Oh. That explains it. Now, we just have to find out how the Game Master actually got the babies from the past to the present, and why," Lemmy said.

Lemmy and Iggy went up to the surface. They went to Mario. "We found the babies!" Lemmy said.

"Phew! The problem is, though, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi can't survive here. We need to find out how to get off this island," Mario said.

"Don't you remember?" Lemmy asked. "Iggy told your past self about where that tunnel you discovered went."

"Hmm…yeah! I remember now. It leads to the mainland!" Mario said.

"Right! So let's get everyone and escape!" Lemmy said. Mario ran inside his house and woke up Luigi. Lemmy and Iggy alerted everyone else. They then met outside Mario's house.

"So, where is the escape tunnel? I'd like to get back to my kingdom," Peach said.

"Same here," Daisy said.

"If we go east, we'll eventually stumble across it. Let's go!" Lemmy and Iggy started running towards the escape tunnel, followed by everyone else. They eventually found it.

"Here it is! Let's-a go!" Iggy ran inside the escape tunnel.

"That's my line!" Mario called out after Iggy. Everyone ran into the escape tunnel. Suddenly, Lemmy, who was in front, crashed into someone.

"YOWCH!" Both Lemmy and the other person were knocked to the ground. The thing that the other person was holding fell to the ground and exploded.

"OW! No! My invention!" The person grabbed the remains of the invention. "No…"

The person looked at the Koopalings and co. The person was the Game Master.

"What do you think you're doing? Did I say the game was over yet?" the Game Master drew his Diamond Sword.

"We're escaping! We need to battle Nethor!" Lemmy said.

"You'll never win, because one of your siblings is permanently lost!" the Game Master said.

Iggy gasped. "You mean…you…"

"No! Nethor didn't kill him. The sibling that is permanently lost…is me!" the Game Master tore off his cloak, and, with the press of the button, removed all of the makeup on his face. "Phew. I've wanted to get out of those freaky clothes."

"LUDWIG?" The Koopalings shouted in surprise.

"Yes! Without me, you'll never defeat Nethor, and Nethor shall rule all of Minecraftia! Maybe you should just stay on the island; at least you would get one million stacks of gold before Nethor started his reign over Minecraftia. That I wasn't lying about!" Ludwig laughed evilly.

"We'll never give up!" Lemmy said.

"From one look at him, you could tell Nethor was an evil maniac! Why would you join him?" Iggy asked.

"Power. Simply power, sibling."

"This isn't the Ludwig I know. You must be hypnotized or something," Lemmy said.

"Enough! This ends here! I would like to destroy you and your escape party right here and now, but I have other important matters to attend to. Short range teleporter, activate!" There was a puff of smoke, and just like that, Ludwig was gone.

"He honestly joined Nethor, didn't he?" Mario asked.

"I don't know…" Iggy said.

"Ludwig said that without him, you could never defeat whoever Nethor is…is that true?" Peach asked.

"I think all of us have to be united so we can defeat Nethor. Even if we found all of our other siblings, without Ludwig, we'd still be no match for Nethor…" Lemmy said.

"Well then, you might not be quitters, but if you put it that way, I'd rather have my million stacks of gold blocks. Come on, bro!" Wario and Waluigi walked back to Survival Island.

"Wow…they value money over anything," Wart said.

"Yeah! Even I want to defeat this Nethor guy!" Bowser said. "He will NOT stop my chances at conquering the universe!"

"I'm with you, pop!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Fawful won't let him stop my chances either!" Fawful said.

"Maybe if we all work together, we can stop Nethor even without Ludwig," Peach said.

"That's right! We'll show Ludwig who are the real winners!" Daisy said.

"Let's do it!" Luigi said.

"Yeah!" Mario said.

"It's just a prophecy. Just because some guy predicted it would happen a couple thousand years ago doesn't mean it will happen!" Lemmy said.

"Yeah! If we can get to Minecraftia's Blade, we have a real shot at stopping Nethor, even without Ludwig. The combined forces of Minecraftia and Plit will definitely be able to stop Nethor!" Iggy said.

The combined Plit forces, both made up of good and evil characters, continued through the tunnel towards the surface. They were finally leaving Survival Island. Not that they spent much time on it…

"You have stayed, I see. Nethor is most pleased with you," Ludwig said.

"We're the only team on the island. Where's our gold?" Waluigi asked impatiently.

"All things in due time, friends. And it is due time for this." Ludwig pulled out a ray gun.

"Wait a minute…you're not going to shoot us with that thing, are you?" Wario asked.

"It won't harm you," Ludwig said.

"So…you ARE going to shoot us with that thing, right?"

"Precisely." Ludwig turned on the ray gun and it shot beams of energy at the Wario Bros. Their eyes turned red for a second, then went back to their normal color. Ludwig turned off the ray gun.

"Wha…What happened?" Waluigi asked.

"I made you two loyal to Nethor," Ludwig said.

"What? The only one I'm loyal to is myself! Now fork over those gold blocks!" Wario said.

"Actually, I think that your new powers will be of more value to you than any amount of gold…go on, try them out."

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other and shrugged. They started concentrating on something in their minds. They weren't sure what they were concentrating on, but they were definitely concentrating on whatever it was. Then, their transformations happened.

Waluigi grew bat-like wings. Waluigi flew around and found out he was also able to shoot fireballs at things. He shot a fireball at Mario and Luigi's wooden house, engulfing it in flames. "This is awesome!" he yelled from the sky.

Wario's stomach got a little bit bigger. Wario waited for a few seconds, then said, "What? THIS is my transformation? I get to be a pound heavier?"

"That, and anything that hits you will bounce off. Say a Diamond Sword comes crashing down on you. Just let it hit your belly and it will bounce off harmlessly. Say a flaming arrow comes soaring through the air at you. Just make it hit your stomach and the arrow will bounce off and go flying back at the one who fired it," Ludwig explained.

"Wow! So with this, I'm practically invincible?"

"Basically, yes. Only swords or arrows made out of Bedrock can hurt you. I placed that restriction so you wouldn't dare to try and cross Nethor. Also, there's something else. You can use your mind to kind of 'nudge' incoming arrows to the side a bit, making it easier to make them hit your stomach. Also, you can summon gold."

"Summon gold? How?" It was very obvious Wario wanted to learn how to use this ability.

"Just concentrate on a block of gold, and it'll appear in front of you," Ludwig said.

Wario did this and a gold block appeared in front of him. "Oh boy! This is awesome!" Wario said.

"Also, if you want to go back to your normal selves for whatever reason, just concentrate on how you were before these transformations," Ludwig said.

Wario and Waluigi suddenly turned back into their normal selves. "Wow! Boy, am I glad I decided to come back here instead of going with those goody-two shoes Mario Brothers!" Wario said.

"Don't think you'll just get to rest and relax now. Remember, you're one of Nethor's main lieutenants now, just like Dungzor, Isisgarn, Portallus, Warlor, and I," Ludwig said. "Perhaps, if you behave, Nethor will let you rule Earth or whatever planet you come from once it is replaced with the Nether."

"Hahaha! We're going to be rich! We're going to be rulers! This is awesome!" Wario and Waluigi laughed.

"Here's a Nether teleporter. I imagine Nethor will want to speak to his newest commanders." Ludwig gave Wario and Waluigi a Nether teleporter, and they teleported to the Nether.

"I don't get paid enough for this…" Ludwig used a teleporter and teleported away to his base.


	5. Enter the Enderdragon

Here is the fourth chapter of The Koopalings in Minecraft 2!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

"They WHAT?"

"Um…they escaped…Survival Island…" Ludwig managed to squeak out.

"INSOLENT WHELP! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?" Nethor yelled.

"L-L-L-L-L-Look on the bright side. They can't beat you without me. And we still have their siblings trapped," Ludwig said.

Nethor calmed down. "Yes. Yes, you're right. That still doesn't make up for you practically just letting them escape, though! You even left a hole in the iron bars big enough for the Baby Mario Bros. to crawl through! I expected better, Ludwig!"

"Perhaps this will fulfill your expectations," Ludwig said. "Come in!" he called out.

The door to Nethor's room swung open and Wario and Waluigi walked through.

"You converted these two. Well done, Ludwig. This eases some of my doubts about you," Nethor said.

Ludwig bowed. "Yes. But that's not all. I even gave them superpowers. The fat one can make his stomach bigger, and then any sword or arrow not made out of bedrock bounces off. The skinny one can sprout bat-like wings and shoot fireballs."

"Good work. Start getting ready for the attack on Minecraft Village. Dismissed."

Ludwig bowed again and left the room. "As for you two, I have your first task right now," Nethor said.

"What is it? I'm eager to bring some destruction!" Waluigi held out his hand so it was facing the ceiling, and a little fireball appeared above his hand.

"A new dimension called The End has been discovered a few days ago. I sent two scouts to explore it, but they haven't come back. Report to one of our strongholds on Minecraftia. There are portals to The End in nearly all of our strongholds. Explore The End and report back with your findings," Nethor said.

"Got it. Let's-a go!" Wario and Waluigi teleported out of the Nether, then started looking for a stronghold. Not too long after, they found one and entered. Every monster they passed instantly stood at attention and saluted.

"Hey," Wario said to a creeper. "Do you know where the portal to The End is?"

"Certainly. Go to the end of thisssss hallway and go up the ssssstairs. Keep walking until you reach an Iron Door. Ussssse the button next to it and go inside. That'sssss where the portal is."

Wario and Waluigi followed the Creeper's directions, and sure enough, found a room with a portal in it. Wario and Waluigi entered the portal. Unlike portals to the Nether, this portal made them teleport instantly.

Wario took note of their surroundings. They were on a large obsidian tower surrounded by white rock. There were Endermen as far as the eye could see. Waluigi used his bat wings to fly down to the ground. Wario became fatter and fell, landing on his stomach. He took no damage.

"So…this is The End?" Waluigi asked.

"I guess so," Wario replied.

"I was honestly expecting something a bit more…terrifying," Waluigi said.

"There's no gold for miles. What could be more terrifying than that?" Wario said.

"Well, I could name a few thi-woah! What's that?" Waluigi pointed toward a massive dragon. It was entirely black except for part of its wings, which were white. It also had purple eyes.

"It looks like a dragon…and it's headed straight for us!" Wario said.

"No problem! We'll take it out with our new superpowers!" Waluigi said.

The dragon glided over the white stone and landed in front of the Wario Bros. "Who are you?" it hissed.

"WHAT are you, first?" Waluigi asked.

"I am the Enderdragon. I am the most powerful being in this universe. Now, who are you?"

"We are the Wario Bros!" Wario said.

"I give you two choices; join me or get destroyed," the dragon hissed.

"We've already joined someone else. Nethor!" Waluigi said.

"I have heard of thisssss Nethor before. He wantsssss to conquer the universe too. After I defeat you, I want you to tell him that he will never defeat me," the dragon said.

"You? Defeat us?" Wario laughed. "In your dreams!" The Enderdragon roared and took to the skies. Wario and Waluigi transformed and took out their Diamond Swords and Bows. Wario stayed on the ground shooting explosive arrows at the Enderdragon while Waluigi followed it into the sky with his bat wings.

Waluigi finally reached the same elevation as the Enderdragon. Waluigi slashed at it with his Diamond Sword, but it seemed to do nothing. Waluigi shot fireballs at the Enderdragon, but once again, it did nothing. It was the Enderdragon's turn now. The Enderdragon charged at Waluigi and stopped flapping its wings. The Enderdragon slammed into Waluigi, causing Waluigi to faint. Waluigi and the Enderdragon plummeted to the ground, but just as it was going to hit the ground, the Enderdragon spread its wings and took to the skies once more.

Wario kept firing arrows at the Enderdragon. None of them did any damage. The Enderdragon charged down straight at the white stone and dug under it. Wario stopped firing arrows. "Where'd he go?" Wario wondered. Suddenly, Wario felt a rumbling from underneath his feet. Then, the Enderdragon burst out of the ground, knocking Wario a good 50 meters away! Wario was nearly unconscious.

The Enderdragon landed near Wario. "Tell your master that I will be the one to rule the universe, not him. Tell Nethor that once I esssssscape from this cell, he'll be the first one on my hit list," it said.

Wario weakly nodded and grabbed Waluigi. He threw Waluigi over his back. Suddenly, a Nether Portal appeared in front of the Wario Bros. Wario weakly sprinted towards it. He entered the portal, his vision becoming more and more distorted, until he finally warped away.

Wario stumbled out of the portal, then collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Two zombie pigmen came up to him and started to shout stuff at each other in pig language. Eventually, they seemed to come to an agreement. A zombie pigman gave Wario a few pieces of cooked chicken. Wario ate all of the chicken, then slowly started to feel better. Wario got up and stumbled around, recovering from his dizziness. The zombie pigmen fed the fainted Waluigi a few pieces of chicken, and soon, Waluigi came to as well.

"Ugh…what happened?" Waluigi asked.

"You were defeated by that dragon…I think it called itself an Enderdragon. It told me to tell Nethor that it was after him…" Wario said.

The two zombie pigmen suddenly started to grin and chuckle. "Oink? Oink oink? OINK!" They started laughing.

"What are they saying?" Waluigi asked.

"It sounded like, 'whoever that guy is? Beat Nethor? Hahaha!'."

"Oh," Waluigi said. The two zombie pigmen were now rolling on the floor and pounding their fists while laughing maniacally. Wario and Waluigi stared for a few minutes, then remembered that they needed to tell Nethor about the Enderdragon.

After a few minutes, the Wario Bros. reached Nethor's castle. They entered the main room. "Ah! Wario! Waluigi! I've been waiting for you to come back!" Nethor said. "What did you find?"

"We found a type of dragon called an Enderdragon. It was extremely powerful, too. We didn't last 30 seconds against it. He says that once he escapes his 'cell', he's going to go after you," Wario said.

Nethor looked to be in thought. "Enderdragon…Enderdragon…where have I heard that before? …Ah yes! In the prophecy, it speaks of a three way war, and that the Enderdragon would be one of the main figures in the war. Anyway, your next assignment is to report to Warlor just outside Minecraft Village. He is getting ready to attack it."

"Yes sir!" Wario and Waluigi went back to the portal and warped to Minecraftia.

The Koopalings and co. had been traveling for a day. They were looking for the Koopalings' base. If they could find the base, they could find their way back to Minecraftia's Blade.

"I'm hungry!" Bowser Jr. complained.

"Did you eat all of that steak already, son?" Bowser asked.

"Yep! It was tasty!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hold on a minute! What's that, in the distance?" Mario pointed towards a large purple building. The top fourth of the building looked incomplete.

"It's our house!" Lemmy and Iggy said. They ran towards it and entered.

"Phew! It looks like no one's broken in," Iggy said.

Lemmy looked inside his chest. There were a lot of cooked porkchops. "I got about seven cooked pork for everyone!" Lemmy said. Everyone ran to the chest and took their pork.

"Hey, Lemmy. Have you noticed we didn't see any animals on our way here?" Iggy asked.

"I did. That's weird. Animals used to be all over the place. I wonder where they are now," Lemmy said.

"Okay!" Luigi said. "So, we just need to get to this Minecraftia's Blade place, and then we can get ready to attack Nethor, right?"

"Right!" Lemmy said. "Follow me!"

Lemmy and Iggy led the rest of the group around the mountain to where their base was. What they saw when they reached their doorstep surprised and horrified them.

"What…happened…here?" Iggy asked.

"TNT. Nethor's minions must have blown up our base when we disappeared," Lemmy said. "Hopefully some things are still salvageable."

Lemmy and Iggy went inside their base. Everything was blown up.

"It's all gone…just like when Aughm and Issrod burned down our old wooden house…" Iggy said.

"Hey! What's that?" Lemmy pointed towards something in the corner. Iggy picked it up.

"This…this is the Golden Apple we got from the spider dungeon before Dungzor's base!" Iggy said.

"Wow! Those things must be pretty durable if they survived a blast that destroyed all of our other items we had in chests. At least we still have one thing that we salvaged," Lemmy said.

Iggy put the Golden Apple in his inventory. "Come on! If we come down our mine, we'll eventually reach Minecraftia's Blade," Iggy said.

Lemmy and Iggy led the others down the mine, through the hole that Morton fell into the cave from, through where Lemmy mined the gold Morton spotted, fell into the skeleton dungeon, passed the spider dungeon, went down the ladder Lemmy had placed when he was mining Obsidian, went down the tunnel that Issrod chased Lemmy and Morton down when they battled, and mined the Cobblestone that was hiding Minecraftia's Blade.

"There it is!" Lemmy said. Minecraftia's Blade looked the same as when the Koopalings had went through the portal to the Nether with Warlor and the other four soldiers in the armory.

"It feels good to be back," Iggy said. "It won't feel good to have to tell the entire city that their leader was actually working for Nethor." Lemmy nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's head to the Visitor's Quarters. Hopefully the guards will remember us, and we'll be able to find a house and get ready to fight Nethor," Lemmy said. Lemmy, Iggy, and the rest of the group started going towards the entrance, when suddenly, an arrow hit Luigi!

"Ouch!" Luigi looked at where the arrow had come from. There was a skeleton on top of the city walls. More skeletons emerged from ladders.

"Skeletons? In Minecraftia's Blade? That can only mean one thing…" Iggy said.

"Oh come on! Nethor's captured Minecraftia's Blade again?" Lemmy said.


	6. The Legendary Diamonds

After 8 days, I'm finally done with The Koopalings in Minecraft 2 Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Mario Bros. and Mojang owns Minecraft. I own neither. Also, I did not steal any characters, names, or other things that I made up myself from any other authors.

Enjoy! :D

More and more skeletons climbed on top of the city walls and fired at the Koopalings.

"We don't have any bows! We need to retreat!" Lemmy said.

The others nodded and they ran back inside the tunnel, putting Cobblestone where the entrance to Minecraftia's Blade was.

"Phew…" Iggy said.

"So, Nethor's captured Minecraftia's Blade…where do you think everyone went?" Mario asked.

"I don't know…There might be other cities in Minecraftia that oppose Nethor and haven't been captured yet, though," Iggy said.

"If only we had a place to start…" Luigi said.

"Hey! We do! Maybe we can sneak into Minecraftia's Blade, find a high ranking officer, and make him tell us what happened!" Bowser said.

"Yeah!" Bowser Jr. said.

"That's a good plan! Okay, Lemmy and I will go together. The rest of you, stay here, because with more than two people, they might see us," Iggy said.

"Here!" Lemmy threw Iron Pickaxes at the ones who were staying behind. "See if you can find some Diamonds!" They nodded and went off.

Lemmy and Iggy drew their Diamond Swords and went back to the entrance of Minecraftia's Blade. They sneaked so that the skeletons couldn't see them. Eventually, they reached the main entrance. It was being guarded by an Enderman.

"He'll see us if we get too close, even if we're sneaking. He can teleport, too…aha! I got it!" Lemmy said. Lemmy ran up to the Enderman. The Enderman saw Lemmy and charged at him. Lemmy swung his Diamond Sword at the monster, but it teleported away. Lemmy correctly predicted where the Enderman would reappear and ran there. He quickly hit the Enderman with his Diamond Sword twice, defeating it.

"Good job, Lemmy!" Iggy said. The Koopalings sprinted inside Minecraftia's Blade.

"Where now?" Lemmy asked.

"Remember how we got inside the Visitor's Quarters the first time? Let's go in the castle and see what we can find," Iggy said. Lemmy nodded and they snuck to the castle.

The castle used to be made out of Stone, but it had been replaced by Stone Bricks. There were two Endermen and three Skeletons guarding the entrance.

"Let's head to the Military Quarter and get some gear," Lemmy suggested. The Koopalings sneaked to the Military Quarter and inside the Barracks. There were a few Zombies patrolling; nothing the Koopalings couldn't handle. They took out the zombie guards and went to where the chests were stored.

Lemmy and Iggy took new Diamond Swords, bows, arrows, Steak (which had replaced the Mushroom Stew which was previously there), and got full Diamond armor. They quickly ate a few pieces of Steak to replenish their hunger. Then, Iggy noticed the sound of a portal.

"Um…Lemmy. I just realized that this the room where the portal that we went through with Warlor and the others to go the Nether is," Iggy said.

Sure enough, at the end of the room, a portal stood. There was Netherrack around the portal as well.

"The Nether must be slowly replacing Minecraftia through that portal!" Lemmy said. Lemmy quickly ran up to the portal and broke a block of Obsidian, deactivating it. He then placed Cobblestone (that was all he had) inside the portal frame.

"Didn't a guard block up the portal with Bedrock when we left?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah. I think Nethor or one of his lieutenants must be able to break Bedrock. Anyway, now that we have gear, we can sneak inside the castle safely," Lemmy said. Iggy nodded and the Koopalings went back outside the castle. There were still the two Endermen and three Skeletons guarding it.

"How are we going to get past them without alerting the rest of the city?" Lemmy asked.

"Hmm…aha!" Iggy threw his clock on the ground. Seeing that the clock was made out of gold, the castle guards ran towards it. "Now!" Lemmy and Iggy ran inside the castle while the guards fought over who got the gold.

"Good thinking," Lemmy said. "Now, what are we-" Lemmy cut his whisper off when he heard voices.

"-for Minecraftia's Haven went flawlessly. The first attack on Minecraft Village was a failure, mostly because Wario and Waluigi decided to attack before Warlor was ready," the voice said.

"Wario and Waluigi?" Iggy gasped.

"What are the current coordinates of Wario and Waluigi? In the absence of Nethor, I will be the one to punish them. With the Superportal to The End being built there, we cannot afford to lose," another voice said.

"2675, 76, 5064," the first voice said. Lemmy made sure to remember them.

A teleporting sound was suddenly heard. Lemmy and Iggy quickly ran out of Minecraftia's Blade.

"Wario and Waluigi joined Nethor!" Iggy said.

"It figures that the one million gold block award was too much for them to deny," Lemmy said.

"Anyway, there are definitely more cities in Minecraftia. They said that something went flawlessly in a city called Minecraftia's Haven, and that the first attack on Minecraft Village failed," Iggy said.

"Hmm…they probably conquered Minecraftia's Haven. Let's go to the coordinates that Wario and Waluigi are, or were, at. I think that might lead us to Minecraft Village," Lemmy said.

Iggy checked their current coordinates. "We need to go about a kilometer east," Iggy said.

"Right. Let's head back up to the surface," Lemmy said. Lemmy and Iggy found Mario, Luigi, and the others, and they went back up to the surface.

"So we're going to a place called Minecraft Village?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. Nethor's troops attacked it once, but it's the only place we can go," Lemmy said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said. The Koopalings and co. traveled east for a few days. During the nights, they dug tunnels in the east direction to continue travelling. Sometimes, when they were just too tired, they laid down beds and slept. They would've almost starved if it weren't for the steak that Lemmy and Iggy found in the barracks of Minecraftia's Blade.

After about a week, the Koopalings and co. saw a village in the distance. They continued towards it and eventually finally reached it.

There were mostly wooden buildings. There was one obsidian building that was the bank. It looked rather small, so Lemmy guessed that the vaults were underground. There was a church made out of stone. There was a small building with a porch made out of diamond blocks. There was one brick house with a porch as well. There was also a big building made out of iron blocks. The roads were made out of Stone Brick.

"So, this is Minecraft Village?" Luigi asked.

"I think so. We're only about 100 blocks away from the coordinates that we remembered," Lemmy said.

Two guards ran up to the Koopalings and co. "Who are you? State your business!" one said.

"We're the Koopalings. We came here because we want to fight Nethor," Lemmy said.

"I'm-a Mario, and this is my brother, Luigi," Mario said.

"I'm Princess Peach, and this is my sister, Princess Daisy," Peach said.

"I'm Fawful," Fawful said.

"I'm Wart," Wart said.

"I am Bowser Koopa, King Koopa to you, and this little darling is Bowser Jr," Bowser said.

"You came to battle Nethor, eh?" a guard said. "Funny. We were just attacked by Nethor's forces about a week ago."

"That's why we came," Iggy said.

"Okay. We'll escort you 10 to the town hall to speak with the mayor. If you try anything funny…" The guard pulled back the string of his bow a bit.

The guards escorted the Koopalings and co. to the wooden building next to the obsidian bank. They entered the second room, where someone was signing papers on a desk.

"Dinarn? We have brought some people," the guard said.

The person looked up from his desk. He looked old, weak, and frail. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lemmy Koopa. This is my brother, Iggy Koopa. We came here to battle Nethor," Lemmy said.

"Lemmy Koopa…good to meet anyone who wants to fight that monster. I'm Torch Dinarn, the mayor of Minecraft Village," Torch said.

"Good to meet you," Lemmy said.

"Now that I think about it, there was one bloke who wanted to see two people named Lemmy and Iggy. His name was…John? Joe? Bill? Ah, this memory is failing. I don't remember his name. But he's in the brick house. That I remember," Torch said.

"Ok!" Lemmy and Iggy left the town hall.

"As for the rest of you, you can just be heading over to the iron building. It's the…restaurant? Inn? Ah, this memory is failing. Just have the guards escort you to the iron building," Torch said.

"He means the barracks. Come on." The guards escorted Mario and the others to the barracks.

Lemmy and Iggy stood on the porch of the brick house. There was an iron door and a button. Lemmy pressed the button, but the iron door didn't open. Instead, a note played. A few seconds later, the iron door swung open.

Lemmy and Iggy entered the house and looked around. Suddenly, someone came down the stairs. He looked exactly the same as Lemmy, but about a year older.

"Are you Lemmy and Iggy?" he asked. Lemmy and Iggy nodded. "Okay. My name is Y'lemm, but it's not important. Sit down."

Lemmy and Iggy sat down in a few chairs. Y'lemm sat down in another one. "So, I'll need to be asking you some questions, to make sure that you are the Lemmy and Iggy I'm looking for."

Without waiting, Y'lemm asked the first question. "Now…have you ever battled the Mario Bros.?"

"Yeah. They're basically our main enemies," Lemmy said. "We're just working with them to stop Nethor."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"5, for a total of 7 of us," Iggy said.

"When was the first time you attacked the Mario Bros?" Y'lemm asked.

"About four years ago, when I was 10. We came in with our airships and conquered all of the lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, but somehow, Mario and Luigi still beat us," Lemmy said.

"You're the ones I need to talk to," Y'lemm said. "First off, you're familiar with the prophecy that says that you might defeat Nethor. There's more to it, though."

"Explain," Iggy said.

"Gladly. You will not be able to defeat Nethor without these items called the Legendary Diamonds," Y'lemm said.

"The Legendary Diamonds?" Lemmy asked.

Y'lemm nodded. "Entrusted to three ancient guardians of Minecraftia when our creator created the world, the Legendary Diamonds were created in case something horrible happened. The Diamonds will give anyone who can collect them almost infinite power…enough to battle Nethor."

"Where are these Diamonds?" Iggy asked.

"There are three Legendary Diamonds. The first is the Diamond of Skill. It's hidden not too far away from here, in the Minecraft Forest. The second Diamond is the Diamond of Courage. It is said to be hidden underground. The final Diamond is the Diamond of Hope, hidden in the clouds."

"So, if we can find these Legendary Diamonds, we can get enough power to battle Nethor, right?" Lemmy asked.

"Yes. However, getting to the Diamonds is the easy part. Once you find each shrine where an ancient guardian is, that ancient guardian will have a task for you. If you can pass the task, then you will be given the Diamond. It's a lot easier said than done, though," Y'lemm said.

"Great! So, you said the first Diamond is the Diamond of Skill, hidden in the forest near here, right?" Iggy asked. Y'lemm nodded.

"Alright! Let's go, Iggy!" Lemmy and Iggy turned to leave, when suddenly Y'lemm said something else.

"Also, Warlor…is not who he seems to be. Trust him." Suddenly, the sound of teleporting was heard. Lemmy and Iggy turned around and saw that Y'lemm was gone.

"Warlor is not who he seems to be? He betrayed us in what we thought was the final battle!" Iggy said.

"Hmm…I'm guessing that we'll find out later. Anyway, let's head to the Minecraft Forest. Hopefully we can get the Diamond of Skill," Lemmy said.

Lemmy and Iggy stepped out of the brick house and saw a forest to the west. "That must be it!" Iggy said. They ran towards it and reached the perimeter of the forest when it turned to night. Lemmy constructed a small house quickly for them to stay in.

"I just wonder how that Y'lemm person knows so many things about the prophecy," Iggy said.

"Me too. He looked very similar to me, too, almost as if he was a clone of me," Lemmy said.

"Yeah. I think there's more to him than meets the eye," Iggy said.

Lemmy nodded and put down his bed. He went to sleep, dreaming of them finding the Diamond of Skill.

Little did the Koopalings know at that time, that obtaining the Diamond of Skill would be one of the most difficult things they ever did.


	7. An Ancient Brawl

Sorry for the long wait. I've just been lazy and I got writer's block, but I'm back! Here is the penultimate chapter of The Koopalings in Minecraft 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Super Mario Bros belongs to Nintendo and Minecraft belongs to Mojang AB. I own nothing.

Lemmy didn't have a long sleep. Before he knew it, it was dawn. He deconstructed the house and destroyed his bed.

"So, we're going to go look for the shrine of the ancient that is guarding the Diamond of Skill. I hope this isn't too hard," Lemmy said.

"Yeah," Iggy said. Lemmy and Iggy drew their diamond swords and went into the forest. Even though it was just after dawn, inside the forest it was so dark that monsters could spawn. Lemmy and Iggy fought off many zombies and skeletons, and even more spiders. Eventually, they reached a heavily wooded part of the forest. They could barely see where they were going, if not because of all the trees, then because of the cobwebs that were littered around this portion of the forest.

Suddenly, the two Koopalings heard a huge screech that vibrated through the forest.

"What…what was that?" Lemmy asked, scared.

"I have no idea…" Iggy said.

"Let's be careful," Lemmy said.

The Koopalings continued until they reached a part of the forest that wasn't so heavily wooded. This area was less dense than the previous area and was a 64x64 area.

Suddenly, a gigantic spider at least four times the size of a regular spider leaped in front of the Koopalings!

"AAAAH!" The Koopalings were terrified. The spider screeched even louder.

"Iggy! I think this is the queen spider!" Lemmy said, pointing at the crown on top of the spider's head.

The spider screeched even louder, and out of the dense area of the forest scurried hundreds of regular spiders, maybe even thousands! Lemmy and Iggy desperately swung their diamond swords at the spiders, knocking them back. The queen grew enraged at even the thought that her children could be hurt and charged at the Koopalings. Lemmy and Iggy ducked beneath the queen and Iggy cut off one of the queen's eight legs, causing enormous amounts of pain to her.

"Lemmy! I think the legs are her weak spots!" Iggy called out over the sound of multiple spiders.

"It's a bit hard to attack them with this many spiders on you!" Lemmy yelled. "I wish I had TNT!"

Lemmy and Iggy fought off the spiders while avoiding poison shot by the queen spider, their vision becoming blurrier as they got weaker and weaker. Lemmy's legs threatened to collapse. After a few minutes, though, it seemed that the flow of spiders had stopped. There were only a few left to deal with.

Lemmy hacked at the last spider with his diamond sword, killing it. The queen screeched in rage, but then screeched even louder in pain as Iggy severed one of the queen's legs. There were only six to go…

"We've almost got it!" Lemmy said. Lemmy cut off another of the spider's legs while avoiding the poison shot at him.

The queen fought to stand now, but she toppled over as another one of her legs was severed. She tried to shoot poison at the Koopalings, but the Koopalings were able to outmaneuver the injured spider. "Fools! Nethor shall destroy you!" the queen said.

Lemmy was a bit surprised at the fact that the queen spider could talk English, but then again, he was in a world where blocks floated and green monsters blew up if you got close to them. "Not likely!" Lemmy said. Iggy dealt the killing blow to the neck.

"Alright!" The Koopalings did a high-five. "Do you suspect that killing the spider was the task the ancient wanted us to accomplish?" Iggy asked.

"I don't think so. The queen was allied with Nethor, I think. So…Nethor knows we're here," Lemmy said.

"We have to be extremely careful," Iggy said. Lemmy nodded.

The two Koopalings continued deeper into the forest. The deeper they got, the

more dense the forest got, until the Koopalings couldn't tell their own hand from a tree branch. It was beginning to become difficult to move among all the trees. The Koopalings continued until they reached another clearing. The treetops still blocked the sun, but no monsters appeared to be in the area. Something that caught Lemmy's attention was a chest sitting in the middle of the clearing.

"A chest!" Lemmy said. The Koopalings ran toward it and opened it, not hearing a clicking sound as they passed over a pressure plate. Lemmy opened the chest and saw nothing.

"Nothing," Lemmy said.

Suddenly, the entire clearing blew up in a massive explosion of TNT! Lemmy and Iggy ducked into the forest and the trees shielded them. After about 2 minutes, the last block of TNT went off. The Koopalings went to examine the damage. Where a clearing once was, a giant crater was. Lemmy spotted some diamond at the bottom of the crater.

"Woah! I lost almost 9-"Iggy was cut off by noises. They sounded like footsteps from the forest. Lots of footsteps. Suddenly, an army of humans, zombies, skeletons, spiders, and pigmen charged at the Koopalings!

"WAH!" Lemmy and Iggy started to run back to the entrance of the forest, but there was another army approaching from that direction. The Koopalings were cornered. They had no decision but to fight.

Lemmy and Iggy took out their bows and shot at the incoming army. Arrows were a lot more powerful now, and it now took at most four arrows to take out a monster. The humans and pigmen were a different story. They wore armor and took out their own bows, returning fire. The arrows that the humans shot exploded upon contact with the ground. One exploded near Lemmy, causing him to drop his bow. Lemmy quickly recovered and took out his diamond sword, taking out monsters that got too close on their own.

Iggy's bow suddenly broke, shattering into pieces. "What? Bows don't have durability!" he said.

"They do now!" someone said. Suddenly, Wario jumped in front of the Koopalings and attacked them with his diamond sword! Lemmy parried the first strike and dodged the next, but the third strike narrowly cut his arm and did about half a heart of damage.

Lemmy got up and started to attack Wario. Wario was a lot quicker than Lemmy remembered. Wario dodged most of the attacks, and then got a quick attack on Iggy, who was fighting off about four zombies. Iggy was knocked back, causing him to lose his focus. He got hit by a few zombies, but quickly regained the upper hand.

"You're a lot more agile than when we last met!" Lemmy said.

"Nethor has granted me the power to destroy you!" Wario said. "Give up now! There's no hope!"

"Yeah, just like there was no hope before we defeated that queen spider!" Lemmy retorted.

"I've been toying with you too much!" Wario said. "Now, it's time for me to unleash my true power!" Wario's stomach got bigger. Even though he got fatter, Wario was quicker than ever. Lemmy was hard-pressed to dodge or parry Wario's attacks. When Lemmy attacked Wario, instead of attempting to move out of the way, Wario just stood there. Lemmy's sword collided with Wario's stomach. Instead of slicing it open, the sword bounced off as though it collided with rubber. The sword flew out of Lemmy's hand and landed in the forest. A pigman abandoned his golden sword and exchanged it for Lemmy's diamond sword.

Lemmy now had no weapons. Wario attacked with his Diamond Sword again, breaking Lemmy's diamond helm. Lemmy gasped, then was depleted to one health by another attack.

Meanwhile, Iggy wasn't doing nearly as well. The entire army was focused on him while Wario battled Lemmy, so he had to fight off a lot of enemies. He used the sprinting attack to both hit and knock back enemies while using his agility to avoid the explosive arrows. However, the battleground was slowly being destroyed, and Iggy found that he had less and less places to stand as more and more caves were opened to the surface. More monsters came out of the caves, and to subtract more from Iggy's chances of winning, his hunger was starting to deplete faster and faster. Iggy had already eaten all of his steak.

A critical hit from a pigman's sword broke Iggy's diamond chestplate. Another hit broke his helm while simultaneously bringing him down to one heart.

"This is it…" Iggy thought. "It's over…we failed…"

Wario was about to strike Lemmy to finish him off, but then, he froze in midair. Another pigman was going to defeat Iggy, but he froze too. All of the Koopalings' attackers had suddenly frozen in time!

"Wha…what?" Lemmy said.

Suddenly, the two were whisked away somewhere else. Wario and his army unfroze. Wario fell onto the dirt face first.

"Grah! What happened? Where are they?" Wario asked. "You!" Wario pointed to human. "Did you see where they went?"

"No, sir!" the human responded.

"You!" Wario pointed to a pigman. "Did you see where they went?"

"Oink," the pigman responded.

"Talk about deus ex machina…" Wario muttered.

Not too far away, Lemmy and Iggy reappeared a few feet above the ground. They fell onto solid stone.

"Ouch! What…where are we?" Lemmy asked.

"You are at one of the legendary Shrine of the Ancients," a mysterious voice said.

"Shrine of the Ancients?" Lemmy asked. Lemmy looked around. There was a small well with steps leading up to it. The well and steps were made out of stone brick. There was a small wall around the surrounding area made out of green wool. The floor was made out of stone. There were also a few trees surrounding the well. Suddenly, Lemmy remembered that this is where they wanted to go. This was where the guardian of the Diamond of Skill was!

"You-you're the guardian for the Diamond of Skill, aren't you?" Iggy asked.

A human came into view. He was about seven feet tall and wore a mask that hid his face. He had fiery red hair, not too much unlike Bowser's hair. He also wore a red shirt and a dark blue cape.

"I am," he said. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to survive that long against the onslaught of your enemies. That shows your skill in battle. Your purpose in coming here is also noble; you wish to defeat the greatest villain this world has ever seen, Nethor. Is that correct?"

"It is," Lemmy said.

"You have defeated the queen spider. You lasted longer than anyone I've seen

against an army. Though those were not my challenges, they proved your skill in battle. One task remains before I give you the Diamond of Skill."

The ancient drew two Diamond Swords. They both glowed and gave off blue light, enough to illuminate most of the surrounding area.

"You must defeat me."

Diamond armor suddenly appeared in front of the Koopalings. Lemmy and Iggy put the armor on, then drew their Diamond Swords. "Let's do this!" Iggy said.

"Let the battle begin!" the ancient said. The ancient charged at Lemmy and threw one of his Diamond Swords at Iggy. The sword flew through the air towards Iggy, but missed. Iggy ran to pick it up, but the sword came back like a boomerang, catching Iggy off guard and slightly damaging him. The ancient caught his sword and leapt into the air. He positioned his swords so that if they hit, they would slice right through Lemmy. Lemmy quickly rolled out of the way and hit the ancient with his sword. The ancient parried, then dodged an arrow sent by Iggy. The arrow barely missed Lemmy.

The battle broke into a swordfight between Lemmy and the ancient, each of them attacking and parrying each other's attacks while the ancient avoided Iggy's arrows. The ancient caught Lemmy off guard by not attacking one time and instead moving back to avoid Lemmy's hit. Lemmy was about to fall, but caught himself. Lemmy was then forced to fall to the ground so he could parry a hit. Lemmy rolled out of the way of another strike, but was hit in the knee by an arrow that the ancient shot. Not only was Lemmy knocked back a few blocks, but he also caught fire!

"Ouch! Fire! Hot!" Lemmy said. He was distracted long enough to take a hit from one of the ancient's swords, causing the fire to reignite. Lemmy somehow managed to parry and avoid the ancient's moves, despite literally being on fire. Eventually, the fire wore off. Lemmy ate some steak and started running from the ancient to regain some health.

Iggy took out his sword and charged at the ancient so that Lemmy could recover health more easily. Iggy mostly played defensively, dodging the ancient's attacks and not attacking until he saw an opening. Lemmy managed to hit the ancient with an arrow, distracting him long enough for Iggy to get a hit with the sword in.

"This doesn't seem to be working. It's time to switch up my strategy!" The ancient

took out a new sword. His two swords began hovering at the sides him. The ancient swung the new sword at Lemmy, even though he was far out of range. An arrow came out of the sword, hitting Lemmy and catching him on fire once more!

"Ouch! Hey, that's unfair! You get a sword that shoots arrows that lights the target on fire!" Lemmy said.

"True skill is being able to win even when the odds are stacked against you," the ancient replied. Lemmy dodged more arrows while firing his own back. Iggy also fired his own arrows, but the arrows would always be deflected by the two hovering swords. Lemmy and Iggy charged at the ancient, but the two swords knocked them back about fifteen blocks.

Lemmy and Iggy started shooting arrows once more, but the floating swords deflected them. Lemmy saw that he needed to make an opening, so he charged at the ancient. One sword slashed at Lemmy, but the attack was parried. The second sword floated to Lemmy and tried to hit him, but Lemmy knocked the sword away by sprinting and hitting it. The sword fell to the ground. Iggy charged at the ancient, attacking him. The ancient got hit once, but parried and dodged the rest of Iggy's attacks.

Lemmy continued battling the floating sword, parrying its attacks. Suddenly, the sword that fell levitated up in the air again, attacking Iggy. Iggy knocked the sword away, but got hit by the ancient. Iggy caught fire, and his diamond helmet broke.

Lemmy sprinted and knocked the floating sword attacking him back about seven blocks. Lemmy then charged at the ancient, hitting him two times.

Suddenly, the two floating swords blew up and were turned into items. The miniature versions of the diamond swords rushed toward the ancient, and the ancient picked them up. A chest appeared near the well, and the Koopalings' diamond armor disappeared.

"I have seen enough," the ancient said. "You are worthy. Take what you wish from the chest."

Lemmy and Iggy went to the chest and took the items. There were two Flint and Steels, a few stacks of Steak, two Diamond Swords which glowed radiantly, two sets of Diamond armor, four strange black pearls, and another strange pearl that looked like an eye.

"The black pearls have the ability to teleport you places," the ancient replied, as if he sensed that the Koopalings were going to ask. "Throw them, and once they land, you will be teleported to them. They are called Ender Pearls, and unlike other Ender Pearls, these Ender Pearls are reusable. However, I do not know what the other pearl does. I found it while doing a scan of the forest, and I haven't yet discovered what it does."

Suddenly, the Diamond of Skill appeared above Lemmy. It looked like a normal diamond, but was green and gave off a radiant green glow. Lemmy jumped up and caught it. He felt a sudden surge of power, which faded after three seconds.

"Alright!" Lemmy said. "We only need two more Legendary Diamonds, then we can beat Nethor!"

"I have one more thing to tell you," the ancient said. "Actually, three more things to tell you."

"What are they?" Iggy asked.

"Close your eyes." Lemmy and Iggy closed their eyes. Suddenly, they saw a vision of the Nether. Everywhere they looked, there was Netherrack. Humans in chains worked at mining coal and iron. Skeleton and zombie pigman guards watched them. The vision turned to show a castle made out of an unknown material and Stone Brick. Atop the castle was a throne made out of diamond blocks. Seated on the throne was Nethor himself. He maniacally cackled, then the vision ended.

Suddenly, the Koopalings saw another vision. This vision showed the rolling hills and forests of Minecraftia, but everything, from the wood to the grass to the stone, was made out of a mysterious white stone. The only thing that wasn't made out of this mysterious white stone were lakes of ice.

The vision ended, bringing forth another vision. This vision showed the mountains where the Koopalings had made their base, as well as their obsidian house. Suddenly, it started getting hotter and hotter, until a massive explosion was heard. The vision cut to outside of a galaxy. The galaxy exploded, and the waves from the blast destroyed the other galaxies. When the heat reached the Koopalings, the vision ended.

The Koopalings fell onto the ground because of the abrupt ending of the vision. Lemmy got back up and asked, "What were those?"

"Those are three possible futures for the Minecraft universe," the ancient replied. "The first vision you saw is what would happen if Nethor succeeded. Minecraftia would be turned into a paradise of Netherrack and lava. All of the humans residing in Minecraftia will be turned into slaves, mining for precious ores."

"What was Nethor's castle made out of? I saw some Stone Brick, but what was the other material?" Iggy asked.

"Nether Brick," the ancient replied. "It will be invented by Nethor's scientists in a few days.

The ancient then continued. "The second vision is what will happen should another superpower besides Nethor conquer Minecraftia. Minecraftia will be turned into a barren wasteland of white stone, otherwise known as End Stone."

"The third vision-" Suddenly, a purple blur flew past Lemmy – and took the Diamond of Skill! It floated above the well, and was revealed to be Waluigi!

"Waluigi!" Lemmy and Iggy shouted.

"Wahaha! Once again, the great Waluigi prevails over the heroes!" Waluigi laughed.

"Give that diamond back!" the ancient said. With a roar, the ancient drew his two swords and leapt at Waluigi, but was knocked back by a wave of energy from the Diamond of Skill. The ancient tried to get back up, but fainted.

"Wahaha! Not even the ancient can hold a candle to the great Waluigi!" Waluigi said. "Now, to burn both this forest and your pitiful existences away!" Suddenly, Waluigi and the Diamond of Skill started glowing red.

"Oh no!" Iggy said. "What can we do?"

"We need to use the Ender Pearls!" Lemmy said. Lemmy and Iggy threw Ender Pearls to just outside of the forest. As the Ender Pearls were falling, a wave of heat began slowly forming around Waluigi.

Lemmy whispered, "Come on, hurry up…"

"Wahaha! You are doomed!" Waluigi said. The wave of heat stabilized. Within a few seconds, the wave would go out and incinerate everything in its path. Suddenly, Lemmy and Iggy were warped to just outside the forest.

The wave of heat was unleashed. It went out into the forest, destroying the trees and killing the grass. The wave stopped just short of the outside of the forest, but still killed the grass just outside of the forest. The temperature also rose significantly.

"Wow…we just BARELY survived!" Lemmy said.

"Wait! We forgot about the ancient!" Iggy said.

Lemmy and Iggy looked at each other for a few seconds, when finally, Lemmy said, "I'm sure he's alright. After all, he is an ancient," even though he sounded unsure.

"Yeah…let's go back to Minecraft Village. We have to tell everyone else that Waluigi has the Diamond of Skill. We need to prepare," Iggy said.

Lemmy nodded. The Koopalings sprinted back to Minecraft Village.

Back in the forest, the shrine was utterly destroyed. The water in the well had evaporated, and everything else was burned beyond healing. A pile of dirt was on top of where the ancient's body was.

Suddenly, a hand reached out of the dirt. Then, another hand emerged. The ancient pulled himself out of the pile of dirt. He sighed in relief, then looked at the shrine. His home. It was destroyed.

"…I will get you, Waluigi. You will regret this day for the rest of your life," the ancient said. He suddenly teleported away.


	8. Unleashed

Well, here it is...the final chapter of The Koopalings in Minecraft 2! Sorry for such a long wait, but it's here! The prologue of The Koopalings in Minecraft 3 will (hopefully) come in three weeks, after I write an outline for the entire story, write the prologue, and edit it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Super Mario Bros belongs to Nintendo and Minecraft belongs to Mojang AB. I own nothing.

The Koopalings entered the inn of Minecraft Village, where the rest of the escapees from Survival Island were staying. Mario and Luigi came up to them.

"Bad news," Mario said. "We've discovered that Nethor is attacking Minecraft Village tomorrow night."

"And apparently, he has an ace up his sleeve," Luigi said.

"Yeah," Iggy said. "Waluigi has the Diamond of Skill…"

"The Diamond of Skill?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah, we never told you," Iggy said. "The Legendary Diamonds are the only things that can help us defeat Nethor. There are three of them: the Diamond of Skill, the Diamond of Hope, and the Diamond of Courage. We went into the Minecraft Forest to try to get the Diamond of Skill, but Waluigi got it…"

"Well," Luigi said, "how hard can it be to defeat Waluigi?"

"I don't know…" Lemmy said. "He might've given it to Nethor."

"I think we can defend the village, though," Luigi said. "Nethor's not stupid. He's not going to risk losing a Legendary Diamond as soon as he gets one."

Suddenly, a guard broke into the inn. "Bowser and Lemmy!" he said. "We have discovered some cultist activity outside of the village! You two have been selected to help us eradicate it! Follow me, please!"

"Good luck, Lemmy!" Iggy said. Bowser and Lemmy followed the guard to just outside the town walls. The guard pointed toward a small cave.

"That is where the cultists are," the guard said. "They worship something called the Enderdragon. Apparently, they want to bring the Enderdragon into this world. If they succeed, we're doomed. You must defeat the cultists and stop their plan. Be warned, though. They possess iron swords and iron armor."

"Got it," Bowser said. "I'll burn their measly armor to cinders!"

"Let's go!" Lemmy said. Bowser and Lemmy sprinted into the cave. Though the cave's entrance was small, the cave was actually very big. Lemmy placed torches as they went through the cave. Suddenly, two zombies came lumbering out of the darkness.

"I'll take care of them!" Bowser said. "Watch, son, and be amazed!" Bowser leapt at a zombie and punched it into a cave wall. Bowser leapt backwards and shot a fireball at the other zombie, incinerating it. The first zombie got back up and walked back at Bowser, but Bowser leapt into the air and crushed it with a ground pound.

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Nothing can defeat me!" Suddenly, two arrows hit Bowser's shell. Bowser and Lemmy looked toward the source of the arrows and saw a human and a skeleton.

"More chumps!" Bowser roared. "Fine! I'll crush you two as well!" Bowser charged at the two. The human took out an iron sword and charged at Bowser. Bowser shot a fireball at the human. The human deflected it with the sword and stabbed at Bowser. Bowser quickly put up his arm to block the sword, then used his other arm to hit the sword from under it, knocking it out of the human's hand. Bowser grabbed the sword and hit the human with it, knocking the human out. Meanwhile, Lemmy had already defeated the skeleton.

Bowser and Lemmy proceeded through the cavern until they reached a large room. There were no other passages branching out from the room; the cave just abruptly ended.

"Hmm…" Bowser said. "Looks like we've hit a dead end."

Lemmy looked around the room and saw two torches. The torches weren't lit, though. Lemmy replaced the torches, and suddenly, a piston door retracted, revealing another room. The two entered the room. There were several chests, as well as twelve mysterious blocks in a formation. There was a line of redstone that lead from the formation of blocks to a Nether portal.

In eleven of the twelve blocks, there were orbs fit inside them. The orbs looked exactly like the mysterious orb that Lemmy had received from the ancient in the forest.

Lemmy took out the strange, green pearl and compared it to the others. It looked exactly the same. "Maybe if I put this pearl in that empty block, something will happen," Lemmy said. Lemmy walked towards the block, when suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"Hide!" Lemmy said. Lemmy carved out a small hole in the wall. The two Koopas got inside it, then Lemmy blocked the hole. He heard two people walk up to the formation of blocks.

"Finally, the master will be released. Finally, this pitiful world will be reduced to nothing but stardust," one said. "Put the eye into the empty frame at the same instant that I activate the Nether portal, and the Enderdragon will be released."

"That doesn't sound good," Lemmy whispered. "We have to stop them!"

Lemmy mined the stone out from their hiding, revealing them. Bowser quickly leapt out and ground pounded one of the cultists, defeating him. The other cultist was surprised, but quickly recovered.

"Unexpected visitors," the cultist said. "We'll have to make…last minute arrangements." Suddenly, over two dozen cultists blocked the exit. Bowser and Lemmy had no choice but to fight.

"Bring it!" Bowser said. The cultists charged at Bowser. Bowser stomped one cultist, burned three more with his fireballs, and punched six more into oblivion. Bowser grabbed one cultist's sword and bashed the hilt into the cultist's head, knocking the cultist out. Seven cultists jumped on Bowser at the same time, but Bowser retreated into and span around in his shell, knocking the seven into walls. The last six cultists shot arrows at Bowser, but Bowser ducked into his shell and span towards them. He knocked out one cultist, but the others dodged. Bowser came out of his shell and jumped into the air a second later, landing on two cultists. Bowser then shot multiple fireballs at the remaining cultists, defeating them.

Meanwhile, the head cultist took out a diamond sword and charged at Lemmy. Lemmy barely parried a blow, and had to duck to the ground to avoid another attack. Lemmy rolled out of the way of another attack, then got up and attacked the cultist. The cultist parried this blow, but was hit by another blow. The cultist retreated back a bit, took out a flint and steel, and created a line of fire between him and Lemmy, preventing the Koopaling from attacking.

The cultist drank a strange liquid. He then raised his arms so they pointed toward the cave ceiling. The cultist closed his eyes and muttered something. Suddenly, the entire cave floor was lit on fire!

"Yowch!" Lemmy leapt up into the air and grabbed a rock, hanging onto the walls. Bowser had retreated into his shell, so he didn't need to worry about the fire. Lemmy's shell, however, wasn't strong enough to resist the fire. The cultist maniacally cackled, then shot fireballs from his hands at the Koopaling. Lemmy jumped from the rock he was holding onto and landed on the cultist's head, knocking the cultist to the ground. Lemmy stood on the cultist's body, preventing the flames from hurting him.

"Get off of me!" the cultist yelled. The cultist shot another fireball from his hand, making Lemmy jump away onto a rock to avoid it. The cultist got up and held his hands out as if he was holding something. Suddenly, in the gap between his hands, a fireball appeared. The fireball quickly began expanding. There was nowhere else for Lemmy to jump to.

Suddenly, the cultist was ran over by Bowser's shell. The fireball extinguished itself, and the cave floor was magically doused. Lemmy jumped down from the rock and Bowser got out of his shell. The cultist staggered a bit, but he got back up.

"Fools," the cultist hissed. "Nothing you do can stop the master's return."

"You're going to answer some questions," Lemmy said. "First of all, who is this Enderdragon?"

The cultist chucked darkly. "The Enderdragon used to rule this pitiful world with an iron claw. Whoever tried to defeat it failed. The Enderdragon's glorious reign lasted for one hundred years, until that day…one person discovered three diamonds in a cave. These diamonds were on pedestals, and each one gave off a radiant glow. This person collected the diamonds, and instantly became super-powered. He defeated the Enderdragon, and banished it to a realm called the End. This person then hid the diamonds, hoping that no one would find them again. He even appointed three people to guard the diamonds for all eternity. The fool. He could've ruled the universe…"

"He was wise, not a fool," Lemmy said. "He knew that no matter how powerful you are, no reign will last forever. He would've been defeated, just like the Enderdragon. Anyway, second: how are you going to summon the Enderdragon back to Minecraftia?"

The cultist looked at the blocks. "Those blocks you see are called Endium. When in a special formation and powered by Eyes of Ender, they open a portal to the End. However, the master cannot escape through this portal, since the portal is one way. We have discovered, though, that when it is linked up by redstone to a Nether portal, the Nether portal recalculates its destination to the End. The amount of power required to go to the End is much less than that required to go to the Nether, so the portal uses up the remaining power and creates a bigger portal in the End. This portal is big enough to allow the master to escape."

"I see," Lemmy said. "So, all we have to do to disable this is destroy either the Endium or the Nether portal?"

"That I will not disclose," the cultist said.

Suddenly, a cry came from toward the entrance of the cave. Lemmy ran toward the source of the cry. Lemmy found a zombie who had cornered another person. Lemmy quickly dispatched the zombie and saw who the zombie had cornered. It was Larry!

"Lemmy!" Larry said.

"Larry!" Lemmy said. "I'm glad to see you alive. But shouldn't you be at Nethor's castle?"

"I should," Larry said, "but these whacko cultists kidnapped me and brought me here. They used to work for Nethor, you see. Apparently, I had something that was of value to them, even though we only brought the essentials with us into the Nether. They tied me up in a secret room. I heard fighting, so I tried to escape, but was cornered by that zombie, because I didn't have weapons. Then you came, and that's where we are now."

Before Lemmy could say anything, a loud rumbling occurred. The two Koopalings ran into the backmost room. They saw the lead cultist knocked out, Bowser panicking, and both the End Portal and Nether Portal activated.

"What happened?" Lemmy asked.

"He tricked me into shooting a fireball at him!" Bowser said. "He dodged, my fireball hit the portal and activated it, then he put a strange pearl into a weird block and activated that portal!"

Lemmy ran toward the Nether portal and tried to mine the obsidian with his diamond pickaxe, but the pickaxe crumbled when it hit the obsidian. Lemmy stepped back in horror. "This…is not good…"

"They did it…" Larry said. "The Enderdragon will return to Minecraftia in just one day…"

"Let's get out of here!" Lemmy said. The three Koopas ran out of the cave towards Minecraft Village and into the inn.

"Bowser! Lemmy! How did it go?" Mario asked.

"Not good," Lemmy replied. "We managed to delay the cultists by a few minutes, but the Enderdragon has been released…"

Iggy came up to them. "The Enderdragon?" he asked.

"It's an extremely powerful dragon that ruled Minecraftia for one hundred years before being sealed away," Larry said.

"Larry!" Iggy exclaimed. "You're safe! But how? You should be at Nethor's castle…"

"The cultists kidnapped me and took me there. Apparently, I had something they wanted, even though I didn't have anything on me."

"Well, it's good to see you again," Iggy said. "Anyway, about this Enderdragon: how powerful is he? Can we fight him off?"

"The cultists claim that his rule wasn't ended until someone found and used the Legendary Diamonds to defeat him," Larry said. "So, we should probably evacuate."

Mario said, "All of the civilians have already been evacuated, in anticipation of Nethor's attack. They're using an underground minecart system to travel to Snowbreeze Village, about 250 kilometers away. It's the closest city that Nethor's armies haven't gotten close to yet."

"Then let's go," Bowser said. The heroes ran to the bank and followed the underground passage to the vaults. They ran past the vaults and reached a diamond door. Luigi put a key in the diamond door, unlocking it. They ran past it and saw a massive underground train station, with several minecarts ready to depart to Snowbreeze Village.

"They left minecarts ready to leave just in case we needed to leave," Bowser Jr said. The heroes got in the minecarts and began going to Snowbreeze Village.

Meanwhile, just as it became midnight, a legion of monsters appeared outside Minecraft Village, being led by Warlor, Wario, and Waluigi. Warlor turned to Waluigi and said, "You surprised me, Waluigi. I didn't know that you could teleport an entire legion of troops to another dimension."

Waluigi held up the Diamond of Skill proudly. "With this, I can do anything!"

"Now," Warlor said, "Minecraft Village is one of the few still-standing settlements by the Minecraftians. Once we take over Minecraft Village, we will only need a few more villages, and then Minecraftia…will be ours."

The army cheered. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. "What was that?" Warlor asked.

"I know that roar…" Wario said. "That's…the Enderdragon."

"WHAT?" Warlor said. "He's already been freed?"

"Apparently," Wario said.

"Dang it!" Warlor said. "The main point of this attack was to destroy the superportal that the cultists were building!"

"Look at the bright side," Waluigi said. "We can defeat him directly now!"

"Right," Warlor said. "Let's do this!"

The hill that the cave was lodged into suddenly exploded, revealing the Enderdragon. "I AM FREE!" it yelled.

"ATTACK!" Warlor yelled. The zombies, creepers, pigmen, and spiders charged at the Enderdragon, while the humans, skeletons, and blazes shot projectiles at the dragon. The projectiles did little to no damage against the ferocious dragon.

"Puny mortalsssss!" The Enderdragon roared and charged at the approaching army, destroying them. The Enderdragon then blew extremely large fireballs at the rest of the army, destroying them.

Warlor threw a bottle with a strange liquid inside at Waluigi. "Drink this potion of strength!"

Waluigi drank the potion, then held up the Diamond of Skill. The Diamond of Skill floated into the air, glowed radiantly, then shot a beam of energy into Waluigi. Waluigi became super powered and gave off a green glow as well. "Wahaha!" he said. "Face the power of Waluigi!"

Waluigi flew at the Enderdragon, crashed into it, and began punching and kicking it. Waluigi flew back a considerable distance and focused on the Enderdragon. After two seconds, an explosion with the power of one hundred TNT occurred! The Enderdragon took some damage, but not a lot.

"Fool!" the Enderdragon said. "Even with that wretched diamond, you are no match for me!" The Enderdragon breathed dark flames at Waluigi. Waluigi flew out of the way, but was smashed to the ground by the Enderdragon. The Enderdragon then shot massive fireballs at Waluigi, knocking out the super powered opponent.

Warlor dashed to Waluigi and grabbed the Diamond of Skill. Warlor then used the diamond to teleport the entire army back to Nethor's castle.

"Mwahaha…" the Enderdragon evilly chuckled. "Now, no one doubtsssss my power. Once I defeat Nethor, I will return to my position as ruler of Minecraftia, and this time, no one will stop me."

Warlor, Wario, Waluigi, and the rest of the army reappeared outside of the castle. Warlor charged inside the castle, leaving Wario to carry Waluigi inside. Warlor burst inside Nethor's throne room. "Back so soon, Warlor?" Nethor asked.

"My master, something terrible has happened!" Warlor said.

"What?" Nethor asked. "Did the Koopalings get the Diamond of Skill back?"

"No…" Warlor said. "The Enderdragon…has been released!"

Nethor was silent for a few seconds. Finally, he said, "Good. Now, we just sit back and relax, while the Enderdragon wipes out the remaining resistance in Minecraftia. Then, we march in and conquer Minecraftia."

"A brilliant idea," Warlor said. "We can recover from the losses we sustained while actively fighting the Koopalings, and we can focus on resurrecting Aughm and Issrod."

"Yep," Nethor said. "Now, we just wait, and then we can conquer Minecraftia, without any resistance. The three-way war that the prophecy predicted has begun...and we will emerge victorious."


End file.
